Future's Past
by Ravnika
Summary: AU Lily and James separated just after Harry was born. Lily moved to France with Harry and James stayed in England. Placed during GOF.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_Summary: AU Lily and James separated just after Harry was born. Lily moved to France with Harry and James stayed in England. Placed during GOF._

_Disclaimer: _Harry Potter, characters, logos and all related names, phrases and images are either copyright and/or registered trademarks of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and/or their respective owners. Or, in other words, they're NOT mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some people believed in luck and faith and their grip on the outcome of the future. Harry Evans was not one of those people. Their loss in the quidditch match against Ireland had not involved any luck or any touch of faith's hand. No it had entirely been their own doing; the team hadn't been able to find the accuracy to be any kind of match against the Irish Chasers.

"Merde" Harry cursed.

They had been on such a good winning streak lately. Qualifying for the Quidditch World Cup against all expectations. Then they had survived the survived the pool and had even been able to kick Italy out of the tournament. It was such a shame they had to lose from the Irish now in the quarterfinals.

When Harry looked around in the locker room he saw that his team mates were experiencing the same mixed emotions as he was. Most of them looked like they didn't what to feel. Pride, for making it to the quarterfinal or disappointment, for not making it any further. Just when Harry was about to decide which of the two would get the upper hand the coach entered the locker room.

"Well played guys, well played, nothing to be ashamed about. You gave it your best and that's all anyone could ask from you guys. Be proud of yourselves. I think we made France into a Quidditch country a bit more."

That was true Harry realized just then. France had never really been a quidditch loving country. But for the past few weeks more and more people seemed willing to go to matches and dress up for it. Harry had seen today's crowd, it was larger then it had ever been before. Adrenaline started pumping trough his veins again just thinking about the amount of people that had cheered for them today.

"Well," the coach said interrupting Harry's strain of thought, "Hit the showers guys. And I'll see you all in the press room for the press conference..." And with that the coach left the locker room leaving some proud looking French quidditch players behind.

Harry smiled; the coach always had that effect on the team. They had found some kind of natural balance he thought. The team tried to please the coach, and every time the coach complimented them about something they felt good even after the most magnificent of losses (of which, thankfully this wasn't one).

So Harry hit the showers, knowing that most of the press would probably want to talk to him anyway. Harry smiled at the thought. Yes, qualifying for and playing in the Quidditch world cup had been really good for his career, having already received multiple invitations from foreign Quidditch team. There were times that Harry felt a bit guilty about all the fame going to him and not his teammates since they (in his opinion) deserved it just as well as he had.

At least Harry had some time to think about the offers given to him by all the foreign teams. Since he still had his last year of school to finish before really starting off as a professional Quidditch player. That had be a promise to his mother when he first started of a player for the National team. In order to start training with them as a minor he needed permission from his parents, or in his case, his mother. And she said she'd let him if he finished school before starting a career with a team. And now he only had one year to go before he'd be allowed to start of chasing his dream. Playing professional Quidditch in the English League.

Harry contemplated about school on his way to the press room. Harry had been curious about the upcoming school year ever since he had heard rumors about the upcoming year being special. Harry had also heard rumors about Madame Maxime having to travel to London for meetings with the British ministry for International Magical Cooperation. But, Harry thought, Madame Maxime was way too good at hiding secrets so he'd find out whenever she decided to share her secret with the world.

Meanwhile, Harry had arrived at the press room and had made his presence known to his coach who already was answering questions from curious reporters. When his coach beckoned him forwards he strode towards the podium and sat down on the chair and awaited the inevitable questions...

---------------------------------------------------------------

"NATHAN POTTER, if you don't get out of bed this very instant I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

Nathan Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and prankster extraordinaire, looked up from his comfortable sleeping position to see his dad towering over him, ready to use whatever way he had in mind to wake him up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up already, no need to shout." Nathan said removing his comfortable sheets and getting up. "Now, if you could please leave my room so I can get dressed I'd be very much obliged."

After his father had left the room Nathan got up and changed himself into a more suitable outfit to be out and about in and went downstairs to enjoy breakfast. And it was only then that he saw what time it was; five forty-five in the fucking morning. Blegh, this was not good for his mood. He knew he'd have to get up this early to make it to the portkey that'd take them to the World Cup, but that it would feel this early he hadn't realized.

When he had finally eaten some kind of decent breakfast, utterly annoyed by his way to cheerful father. They started to get ready to leave towards the World Cup. First, they'd have to walk to the Portkey, which was about a mile and a half from their home and then they'd have to find their tent at the campsite.

After walking for about five to ten minutes Nathan finally started to wake up a little bit and feel the same excitement as his father had felt all morning already. "Too bad England didn't come further then it did, huh?"

Nathan looked up to see his father looking at him expectantly. "Yeah, but then again, the way they performed in the semis, they hardly deserved to go to the final." His father smiled, "true, true, I'm already glad they did better then France. We would never have heard the end of it if they hadn't."

Nathan nodded in agreement,"Yeah, Harry and Lily wouldn't have let us forget it if France had made it further than England."

Although they hardly ever met Nathan knew of the existence of his half brother Harry and his half brothers' mother, Lily. The only memory that he had of ever meeting the two was about three years ago, just before his first year to Hogwarts when his father and Lily had decided that Harry should meet his father and half brother and they should meet him. After that, the only contact they had was Christmas and birthday cards and the occasional letter. But Nathan knew for sure that if England hadn't made it further then France Harry and Lily would've reminded them of it until their dieing day. Especially with Harry being in the French national team.

Nathan smiled wrangly, that was the only thing he envied his half-brother for, his quidditch genes. True, Nathan could play a fair game of quidditch and even, at times best his father in the game, but, it was Harry who had gotten the full blast of the sporty genes in the family.

Finally after walking for about twenty minutes they had reached the portkey site, which was abandoned apart from an old worn down wooden crate. Nathan doubted more people would show up, he and his father were probably the only people who had been able to get tickets to the final game.

And Nathan was right, because at 6.32, two minutes before the portkey would be activated no-one else had arrived yet.

"C'mon son" his father said, "grab it, we'll be of in a moment". And indeed, no ten seconds after he grabbed the crate he felt the familiar tug behind is navel that was the tell tale sign that the portkey was activated. And before he fully realized what was going on he and his dad hit the ground again, almost knocking him of his feet in the progress.

He father laughed at that, "well, at least you're getting better. You used to be unable to stay on your feet when landing." Nathan cheeks turned slightly pink at that comment, remembering the embarrassing fall he had made after a portkey landing when he was younger. And apparently, his father saw the slight color change in his cheek, because it set him of in a laughing spree.

Then two ministry officials arrived to pick up the now useless portkey. "The 6.34 from Godrics' Hollow," one of them said, picking up the crate, while the other signed it of on a piece of parchment clipped onto a board. "Hi James," the first one said obviously recognizing his father, "how're you doing on this mighty fine morning?

Nathan noticed that the wizard was awfully cheery for someone who had been up all night collecting used portkeys. "Fine Henry, just fine." his father replied. "Splendid, "the wizard said, "now let me see, where your campsite, Potter, Potter is. Ah, here it is. Go four-hundred meter in that direction," the wizard pointed in a vague direction, "and then it's the first field you see. Your tent should be right next to Arthur's'. He'll be able to help you from there."

"C'mon Nathan," his father said, turning to were the wizard had pointed them, "let's go." After a small walk, which was barely worth mentioning, Nathan saw the first signs of the fact that they were approaching the campsite for the world cup. Wizards were obviously walking all over the place; groups of more then twenty people were entering some very small looking two person-tents. Youngsters were playing with toys that were obviously not muggle made. Nathan could here his father sigh of the thought of what the ministry was going to say about this after the cup.

"Nathan, Nathan." Nathan looked up at the sound of his name to see his friend Ron Weasley calling him from the other side of the field. Nathan smiled and wave to Ron as a sign that he saw him. When he and his father had arrived at the tents Ron immediately pulled him into the Weasley's tent to show him around. Nathan sought eye contact with his father -who was now discussing this with Arthur Weasley-, and when he finally found it his father made a quick gesture with his head that told Nathan all he needed to know and he went into the tent with Ron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as he sat amidst his team mates watching the final game of Bulgaria versus Ireland. They, he and his team mates, had decided not to go home yet and watch the Final game of the cup. And since they had reached the quarterfinals they were automatically invited. Harry noted that the English team was the only other team that had stayed to watch the Final.

Personally Harry hoped that the Irish would win 'cause then everyone at home would say that they'd lost from the best. And that, in his opinion, was better then losing from the second best. Cause he, if you couldn't lose from the world champion, who could you lose from.

And the Irish were looking good so far, their lead of 130 points to 10 would probably not be diminished by the Bulgarian Chasers. But the Irish needed a lead of at least 60 points more if they wanted to win the game, because, as Harry knew from personal experience, their seeker was not the best point of their team.

The game was a harsh one to say the least. Krum had already crashed Lynch into the ground with a Wronski feint. And now the Irish were given a penalty for rough play by the Bulgarian Keeper. Which, apparently, the Irish Gnomes found very funny, as they now spelled the words "HA HA HA". The Veelas, who were on the other side of the field, did not like this and started singing again. Harry let go a bellowing laugh as the whole male audience put their fingers in their ears as one man. He himself hadn't done that, living in close vicinity of a half Veela for about six years. And he now had at least the self control not to move while they were singing.

Apparently, someone else hadn't put his fingers in his ears also. The referee was now in front of the Veelas, showing his muscles, trying to impress them. Harry heard the commentary say something, but since his attention was elsewhere he missed it. Now, a Mediwizard came running down the field and kicked the referee against his leg. That worked apparently, because the referee seemed to be getting his senses back.

Now the game was really getting bad, after trying to expel the Bulgarian mascots from the field, the Bulgarians were starting to play ugly. And so were the mascots, the Veelas were apparently very insulted by a gesture made by the Irish Gnomes and started to attack them. Showing their weird bird-like shape in the process. But Harry wasn't really paying attention to that anymore, because Lynch, the Irish Seeker, was now building up speed and that could mean only one thing.

"He's seen the Snitch" Harry yelled, "Lynch's seen it." And he got up to see it better, and with him it seemed to him, so did the entire stadium as they started to realize what was going on. Lynch was now chasing the Snitch, Krum hot on his tail. Krum, who was by far, the best seeker of the two started gaining ground on Lynch. And then the Snitch dove down, forcing them both to dive at the ground. Harry saw it go wrong before it even happened; Lynch didn't have the skill to get out of the dive quick enough and crashed into the ground (again). Krum however didn't seem to have any problem to straighten out his broom and get out of the dive intact. And even more so.

"IRELAND WINS," the commentator yelled, "KRUM'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH -BUT IRELAND WINS- my goodness, I don't think anyone's expected that. Harry then smiled to himself, "oh yes, I did" he thought to himself. The strength of the Irish Chasers had been an unstoppable force throughout the tournament, and Lynch's skills were in no way a match to Krum's'. Harry thought about the game as he got up to leave the stadium.

"He mate, aren't you staying for the Ceremony." Michael Devoir, one of his teammates asked. "Nah," said

Harry, turning to leave, "This way I'll beat the flow out of the stadium and then I'll be home at somewhat a normal hour." "Kay mate, see you again next year." Yeah, Harry thought nostalgically, it'd take at least a whole year before he'd see any of his teammates again. Harry walked down the stadium staircases to the apparation site, still hearing bits and pieces of the ceremony that was currently in progress. When he arrived at the apparation site he stole one last glance of the magnificent stadium and dissappareted with a small ' _plop.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well, what'd ya think mate, about the match?" Ron asked as they were headed back towards their tents. "Great," Nathan said, a giant smile showing the truth of that statement. "I thought so too," Ron said, "the way Krum got that snitch. Man, he's good."

"Not only in the way he caught the snitch," Ron's brother Fred chimed in, "those feints, man, godlike."

"Honestly Fred," Hermione Nathan and Ron's other best friend said," he's just some guy who happens to be very good at flying, there's nothing even remotely godlike in that." That comment earned her an intense look of displeasure from the whole group, Ginny, Ron's little sister, included.

"Okay, okay," Hermione said, "if it means that much to you I'll just keep my mouth shut." "There's no need to do that Hermione," James Potter said," just try not to wreck their _religion_ all at once okay?" Nathan and the rest of the group now looked at James Potter like he was a mad man. Which caused Arthur Weasley to fall into a fit of laughter.

The rest of the walk towards their tents was filled with light-loaded bickering and jokes which caused them all to be in a very cheerful mood when they finally arrived at their tents. It was only then that they realized something was seriously wrong. A few fields down they could here people screaming and the screaming noises seemed to be coming toward them. Then they saw people running away from something. And apparently it wouldn't take long before then knew what, for the screams became more intense every passing moment.

And then they saw what was scaring the people of in such a degree. Men appeared in black robes with white skull-like masks, and over their heads muggles were floating, held up there by magic. After a few seconds Nathan's father was the first to speak. "C'mon kids, this way, we need to head back towards the Portkey site." "James I hardly think we'll be..." but before Arthur Weasley could finish his sentence James bellowed "I mean NOW." And then people seemed to get back to their senses again. "Come on, hurry." Now real action seemed to take place, Nathan, Hermione and the Weasleys started following James Potter towards the Portkey site.

Running amidst a herd of screaming adult wizards was hardly comfortable. And Nathan had never been more terrified in his entire life. Everywhere he looked people were running or screaming their heads off or both. But Nathan focused his concentration forwards, determined not to lose his father out of his line of sight.

When they had finally arrived at the portkey site, Nathan saw his father take of his large green Ireland hat. Then his father put it on the ground, grabbed his wand, aimed it at the hat and said _Portus._ "James you know that's illegal, right?" Arthur Weasley. "I don't care now Arthur; I just want the children out safe." James reacted, "C'mon everyone, get around." And while Nathan was positioning himself so everyone could touch the hat he could hear more people following his father's example and set up more unauthorized portkeys. "'Kay, ready everyone, 3... 2... 1... Now." Nathan grabbed the hat as his father gave the signal and felt a jerk behind his navel and he knew they were of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

_I know there are some questions lef unanswered, (especially about people's personal History). Don't worry, those question'll be answered in the upcoming chaps._

_PS. The Title is a WIP, I don't really like it. If you know something better, please tell me. Otherwise it'll probably stay as it is._

_review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. To be honest, at some point I didn't really know if I was going to finish this story or not. But anyway, here's the second chapter:_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry Evans was not a morning person. He'd known that fact for about his whole life. But, not being a morning person was not Harry's greatest problem, no his greatest problem momentarily was that his mum was just what Harry wasn't, a morning person. Her cheery singing voice could be heard all over the house. Harry turned around on his bed trying to ignore his mother's cheeryness at 8.30 in the morning, but found it difficult to do so.

Then, after listening to his mother's cheery singing for about half an hour, Harry decided he'd had enough. So he got out of his bed and got dressed, he didn't even bother to try and do something about his hair ( that wouldn't have had any use anyway).

When he got downstairs he found his mother in her usual state of morning happyness. When his mother spotted him a grin broke out on her face, "Mornin' darling, I didn't wake you did I?" Harry decided to be a wiser of the two and not respond to that just yet. Instead he poured himself a cup of coffee, knowing that he wouldn't be fully awake before his first cup.

While he was drinking his coffee his mother looked at him, still smirking. Harry sighed, "You're evil, you know that, pure evil." His mother started laughing at that. "Sometimes," Harry said, "I have doubts about who is the mature one around here." That caused his mother to laugh even harder. Harry sulked at that "meanie!" Wich caused another laughing fit from his mother, and now Harry couldn't hlod himself back anymore and started laughing as well.

His mother was the first of them to get back to a normal state of mind. "You know," she said, "you really shouldn't sulk. It makes you look ridiculous." Harry was about to say something but then the owl carrying the morning paper arrived. And when both he and his mum realized what the picture on the frontpage was they forgot everything else, from their morning bantering to paying the owl, for it was a picture of something both Lily and Harry hoped they'd never see again.

It was a picture of the Dark Mark hovering over the World Cup campsite, Harry recognized the site, because he had walked over them several times, impressed with the massive amount of tents and quidditch fans. And now he saw the same site, covered in ashes and debree with the Dark Mark, a skull with a snake as tongue hovering over it. Acompanied by an article that read:

Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup.

_**Yesterday, after not being spotted since the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, there was a death eater attack on the Quidditch World Cup. The Death Eaters, followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, appeared just after the final game was finished and caused chaos among the campers. Altough no-one was hurt during the attack several people were admitted to the British Magical Hospital, otherwise know as St. Mungo's, with signs of shock or extreme cases trauma flashbacks. The target of the attack seem to have been the muggle campsite owners and their families who were severely tortured, but they are espected to make a complete recovery soon.**_

_The attack seemed to be well organized and aimed at the security feeling of British wizards. Since no-one was killed during the attack and even the muggles lives were spared british authorities are at a loss about the intended target. Authorities are certain that the attack was a genuine Death Eater attack and not one carried out by copy cats. _

_The attack started at the fields neares to the stadium and carried through all the fields moving steadily though and trashing everything in sight. Most wizards and witches apparated away at the sight of the Death Eaters. Those who were with children or without apparating licence made portkeys of whatever they could find. The british ministry, although not very glad with this solution has decided not to penalize anyone who made an illigal portkey that night because of the special circumstanses., but presses that it is not a solution that should be used lightly. _

_No further information has been released by the british ministry at this point. The ministry will hold a press conference at 4.00 PM today at wich time they will release more information about the invetigation and the attack. This press conference should be followable live via your local magical radio station._

_Further information about Death Eaters see page 4_

_For the result and comment on the Final match of the World Cup see page 1 of our sports section_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After finishing reading the article about the Death Eater raid at the World Cup James Potter put down his newspaper and picked up his morning tea. James was glad no-one had gotten hurt in the attack, but he didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

James Potter, was afraid, very afraid, he had always known that Voldemort would return to the world, especially after what happened to Nathan in his first year. But James had always hoped, hoped that it would be beyond his days, or even beyond the days of his son.

And this incident made it very clear to him that it would not be beyond his days, and certainly not beyond Nathan's.

A smile crepped to his face when he thought about Nathan, who he could now see flying with his friends. He was proud of his son, very much so. But thinking about Nathan was allways a kind of painfull thing for James as it allways made him think about Harry and Lily. And at times his heart ached at the thought of Harry and not being able to see him grow up.

James pondered at times what Harry was like, the only time that he had met the boy was when his to sons had met. He thought the boy was a bit cold to him at that time, reserved, and he wondered wether it was because of him or if it was the boys natural state. But he didn't like it to much, he prefered Nathan's more jolly nature.

But then again, Lily had been more reserved then Constance had been. James remembered the shock he had had when he had came home from work seeing the Dark Mark hovering over his home. He had rushed in as fast as he could and found his wife laying dead in the nursery and Nathan with a lightning-shaped cut on his forehead.

He had hated the wizzarding world in the months after that being all happy and cheery over the alleged defeat of Voldemort, while he had lost his wife. In his opinion, they had no right to be all cheery while his wife had died.

"Do you want another cup of tea dear?"

It took a while for the words to register in James' mind. But when he did he looked up into the face of Molly Weasley who was holding a tea cattle in her hand.

"Yes, please," James said offering her his cup, "and thanks again for letting us stay here for the night."

"Well," Molly said, filling James tea cup, "it was the least we could do for you after you saved all our children from those horrible Death-Eaters. And it's really no problem dear."

James smiled, "Well, I'm glad you appreciate the fact that I made a Portkey, but I don't think the people at work will be jumping up and down because of my actions."

"Well, let those idiots of the ministry think what they think, I doubt they'll punish you for it. And I love you for it." And Molly embrace him once more. James had lost count on how many hugs he had received from her since they had come home the previous day.

"My my Molly, I didn't know you felt that way toward me, what would Arthur say about that."

And then Molly looked at him like he was ridiculous. "James Potter, you never change, do you." James sat down in his chair again "I hope not..." And then they both laughed.

The next week Nathan stayed with the Weasleys. His dad and mister Weasley were mostly busy at the ministry sorting out the mess that was created at the world cup. Nathan allways liked staying with the Weasleys. It was cosy, and somehow, even with every Weasley home, it never really got crowded. But, after a few days, Hermione had to leave, she would go on a holiday with her parents. And they'd see her again at Platform 9 ¾ or a the train

It felt good, spending the last weeks of his summer holiday with the Weasleys, and before he knew it August was drawing to a close. And school was about to begin, wich meant they neede new school supplies, wich meant one thing: Daigon Alley.

Nathan had been in love with that street ever since he had first sat foot in it. When he was here, Nathan could allmost smell the magic in the air. Daigon Ally, to Nathan, was THE essence of the magical world, not Hogwarts, not the Ministry of Magic, not the Quidditch stadium, but Daigon Alley.

So, when they arrived, the first thing he did was taking a deep breath, inhaling the sents of the street. His dad, who had taken the day of especially, smiled. He liked seeing Nathan in Daigon Alley, cause, no matter how used the boy had gotten to magic, the street allways seemd to surprise him.

Nathan and his friends walked around the alley windowshopping while his dad and Mrs. Weasley were getting school supplies. They met up again after about half an hour.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, "only thing we still need are dress robes."

This got Nathan's attention.

"What, dress robes? What for?"

"I have no idea, dear, but it says so on the list."

"Well, we better get them then," James said. And when Nathan looked at his father's almost creepy smile, he got the feeling at least one member of their shopping party knew what the dress robes were for.

While they were at Malkin's James seemed to be enjoying himself immensly while Mrs. Weasley had Nathan and Ron try on what seemed like every dress robe in the shop. And the way he was commenting their robes didn't make it any better. But, when they found a reasonably looking robe for Ron, James insisted he'd pay for it. It took him almost twenty minutes to convince Mrs. Weasley, who, meanwhile was still searching for a robe for Nathan. When he tried on a nice dark purple robe (one Nathan thought he would hate wearing), he caught Ginny staring at him for a while. When she found out Nathan had caught her she turned bright red and walked outside. But, with the discussion between his father and Mrs. Weasley still going strong no-one else noticed. And Nathan didn't think to much of it.

It took a while for Mrs. Weasley to notice Nathan had already changed into the robe she had last given him. But, when she finally di notice, she anounced, to Nathan's satisfaction, that this was the one. And that they were ready to go. James had payed for both the robes, a fact Mrs. Weasley didn't particularly liked. But Ron was allmost estatic about it, dreading the thought of getting a dress robe in a second-hand shop.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

To Harry the last weeks of his holiday were relaxed. Firstly, he had spend a week with his friends, camping near Marseille, enjoying the wonders of the beaches of the mediteranian. And most of the rest of it he had spend at home. Studying, and doing homework for the upcoming year, and spending time with his mother. He liked this lifestyle, doing work on the patio, in the sun with a portable radio in the background. And although most of his friends (truthfully) found that his and his' mothers' lifestyle had a lot of Muggle elements in it, Harry liked it. For him, it felt like home this way. It was special, different to other magical households and places. He liked home that way; unique.

But, with that enjoyment, came the fact that time seemed to speed up. And before he knew it, Harry's vacation was ending. A new school year was about to begin, somewhere, Harry was feeling a bit anxious. His last year at what had become his second home, it felt weird. And then there was of course whatever it was that Madame Maxine had been planning.

------------------------------------------

_A/N: Thanks to the peple who reviewed for their review. And sorry again for the wait._

_There are some things that I'd like some input about. Mainly pairings:_

_Should I make a Lily/James romance subplot? (It lies in the planning. But would it complicate things?)_

_Harry/Fleur or Harry/Cho ? (Sorry but HG has a too big an age difference) Or no Harry pairing or...?_

_And then there is the fact that I don't have someone to Beta anymore. (wich you may or may not have noticed in this chappie). So anyone who'd like to do that can send me an email. (Via my Personal Profile). _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks everyone for their nice reviews. _

_Disclaimer: _Harry Potter, characters, logos and all related names, phrases and images are either copyright and/or registered trademarks of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and/or their respective owners. Or, in other words, they're NOT mine.

------------------------------------------------

"Beep beep beep beep bee.."

Harry hit his alarm clock off with a feeling of dread. He looked at it and groaned, why couldn't the blasted thing go off on the wrong time for once. So he could turn around and go back to sleep. But, no such luck. Harry reluctently got up, the obvious movement noticed by the spells in his bedroom. So, before Harry even really sat up his room was bathed in light without an obvious source. The brightness blinded him, and he was very tempted to lie back under the covers and escape from his illuminated bedroom.

The morning of september first always felt surreal to him. Come on, getting up at 6 in the morning couldn't really be healthy for any human being. But he liked the fact that he was up before his mother. It had become a weird kind of ritual for him to make breakfast for both of them on this day.It had started before his first year, he had gotten so excited that he had gotten up at 5.30 AM, and, not knowing what to do, he had made breakfast. Then, when he went to second year, his mother had joked that he could make breakfast again. So, to his mothers endless surprise, he had. And the ritual had evolved from there on out.

But first, coffee, of all the (sometimes weird) muggle things his mother had him try, this was his favorite. He absentmindedly hit the coffe machine with his wand, and heard it make it's destinct sound. Harry smiled, making coffee was so much easier if you were allowed to do magic.

French as his mother may have become, she still was a sucker for an English breakfast. Harry couldn't understand why, who eats bacon, eggs and beans on an empty stomach, really. But it had made his mother very happy last year, when he first tried his hand at it. Thus, he had decided to do it again this year.

So, when his mother finally made it downstairs, a full English breakfast was waiting for her. She could smell it doming down the stairs. When she was low enough to see into the kitchen she stopped for a moment. The sight was one that would be etched in her mind forever. Harry sitting at the head of the kitchen table, croissant in his left hand, the morning paper in front of him. A cup of coffee standing on the kitchen table to the right of his paper. Lily smiled, it did her good to see her son like that, so ... grown up, for lack of a better word. Time had gone by way too fast in her opinion.

Harry noticed his mum standing the stairs, obviously thinking about something.

"Good morning mum!"

That seemed to get her attention. Harry saw her smiling and coming down the stairs.

" 'Morning honey. Something smells good." Lily laughed as Harry made a face at her. "Come on Harry. You really should try it." Harry looked at her "You've said that every time you've had one of these monstrosities. You really think my responce is going to be any different this time."

"You can't blame a girl for trying, now can you?" Lily said battting her eyelashes obviously. "You know," Harry asked downing the remainder of his coffee, "what Ben Franklin's definition of insanity was? Doing the same thing over and over expecting a different result everytime." Harry got up sat his coffee cup on the kitchen counter.

"You're calling your mother insane?" Lily asked mock-hurt, "You wound me deeply." To display this, she put both her hands on her heart in a overly theatrical fashion. Harry laughed when he went up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Burrow was like a bee's hive when James Potter entered. Most were doing the last of their packing others were eating and Mrs.Weasley was trying to orchestrate it all. And it seemed she wasn't very succesfull.When she noticed James she seemed to sigh of relief.

"James, dear, it's good to see you. Did you get the ministry cars?" James smiled, "Yes, Molly, I did." "Good, good. Now, could you please go upstairs and make sure the boys get their packing done. I'll go to the kitchen and check if they need any more breakfast." And before James could respond, Molly had already disapeared into the kitchen. So, James went upstairs.

Nathan sighed, his trunk wasn't really working the way it should. It just wouldn't close. He opened it again and tried to get everything inside it to compress just a little more so that maybe the lit would close.

"Need a hand?" Nathan looked up, seeing his father standing in the doorway, holding his wand losely in his hand. "Yes, please, if you could." Then his fathers smile turned into a full on grin, Nathan cringed. He should have known better, James Potter in a position of power, and not abusing it? Not in a million years. And yes, there it came...

"You know, I don't think I should help you. After all, the impossible packing is just part of the Hogwarts experiance." James then turned to Ron who seemed to have problems similar to Nathan's

'_pack'_ and Ron's trunk closed itself forcefully and locked. Ron smiled "Thank you, mister Potter." "It's no problem Ron."

Nathan stared at the two of them indignantly. "You're willing to help him, but not me, why?" "Well, Nathan," his father said, allmost patronizingly " it's like this. I'm your parent so I need to teach you things, and one of those things is how to pack your trunk without using magic. I'm not Ron's parent so there no such restriction with him." His father turned to the door, "Come on Ron breakfast is waiting", and left. Ron followed him swiftly and gave Nathan a glance that said sorry mate, but breakfast really is waiting.

Nathan really loved his dad. But at times like this? He could almost curse the man. Unfortunatly, there was nothing he could do. So, he tried his hand at closing his trunk again. And it took him twenty more minutes before he could join the others downstairs for breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry was lying on the couch, listening to some new song from 'The Weird Sisters' that was on the radio, waiting for the Beauxbatons carriage to arrive. He had already changed into his school robes, wich were blue made of a very fine silk His mother had left for work about fifteen minutes ago. Normally, she'd stay and say goodbye, but apparently there had been some sort of emergiancy. Someone had decided to experiment making their own spell, but the spell had hit a lot of people in recoi and, Lily's healing skills had been needed. So, Lily had left, wishing Harry a good year, and making him promise to write every now and then.

It was about 35 minutes after Lily had left when the Beaxbatons carriage finally arrived. Beauxbatons had quite a number of carriages in service, each picking up students from an other part of the country. The horses in front knowing exactly wich route to follow in order to pick up everyone in a timely manner.

When Harry heard the carriage arrive he got up from the couch and made his way to the front door. He grabbed his trunk on the way out and locked the door as he exited. His mother had been adamant about that, she wanted a muggle lock. She said that if you needed magic for things as simple as locking a door, it would probably be better if you didn't get up at all in the morning. So, Harry looked the door and walked towards the carriage. When he opened the lugage compartment he smiled at the thought that something that looked so small on the outside would probably hold about ten trunks (if there weren't more this year). It seemed there was a first year in the carriage, as there was one more trunk inside than there had been last year.

"Oy, Evans, what's taking you so long?" Harry looked up a bit startled .He saw a boy about his age, who he recognized as his friend Adrien Derbec. The Derbec family lived about two miles from the Envanses. "Calm down, Derbec, didn't your mother teach you any patience?" "Well, she might have,"said the boy looking smug, "but she ain't here now, is she? So, I repeat what's taking you so long?" "You are," said Harry, who was now about to enter the carriage, "Come on Adrien, hurry up, or we'll be late."

When Harry entered the carriage, wich was certainly larger than the outside would suggest. He saw that his assesment had been right. There was a first year aboard, but so were several other people, Harry recognized most of them. First, there was Adrien's sister Sabine, a second year, wo was happily talking with the first year. Probably sharing stories about school, Harry thought. Then there were the Boulbons, Paul and Thomas, two boys with an unhealthy fascination with gobstones. Those two, would probably marry there gobstone set if they could. And sitting across the carriage was Hélène Palot, a fifth year, who was reading some sort of novel and it didn't even look like she was aware they had stopped.

Harry took a seat next to Adrien. And they took of again. The trip was enjoyable, Harry and Adrien spent most of their time talking about the holidays. The carriage flew very smoothly, if you didn't know any better, you'd swear it was standing still. On the way from Harry's house to Beauxbatons they had to pick up several more students. Most of them were standing by for the carriage to arrive and boarded quickly. But, one of the very last stops they had to make took a lot longer. Another first year student, a boy this time was to enter the carriage, but his parents seemed to have serious issues with him leaving as it took them almost half an hour to say proper goodbye to them.

This delay caused theier carriage to be the last to arrive at Beauxbatons Academy of Magical Arts. They arrived at about three in the afternoon. When the arrived the headmistress, Madame Maxime, was waiting to catch both first years and tour them through the school. To show them were they were to sleep and what not. Harry got out last, as tradition dictated. First years were to leave the carriage first, allowing whoever was waiting for them to make sure they had arrived savely, and after that it went up per year. So, the second-years were next. So, Harry and Adrien were last. It felt strange to Harry, the idea that this was the last time to arrive to school in this manner. He remembered his first time here very well.

He had made friends with Adrien on the trip to the school. And he had been completely in awe with the horses pulling the carriage, and the carriage itself. But that was nothing compared to how he had felt when he had first layd eyes on the school. The building itself was beautiful, it looked a bit like the palace of Versailles, but more, majestic, somehow. And the grounds it was standing on were if possible even prettier. Well, now in the autemn not so much, but when spring came, and all flowers found new live. The grounds and gardens could battle the building in beauty.

Harry and Adrien collected their trunks from the lugage compartment. And made their way towards the building hovering their trunks in front of them. They walked through they courtyard, neither of them really noticing the magnificance of the building anymore. It was what they were used to after living here for almost six years of there lives. When they entered the building they turned right to get to the sleeping quarters. Their rooms were on the second floor somewhere at the end of the east wing.

When they finally got to their room, two other boys were already busy unpacking their trunks and puting their belongings into the closets besides their beds. When one of them turned to pick one of the last items out of his trunk to put in his closet he noticed Harr and Adrien come in he smiled. "What took you so long?"Adrien grimaced, "We couldn't help it Eric, some first years' parents were finding it impossible to separate themselves from their apearently 'o so delicate' son. It took them a bloody half an hour to say goodbye." Eric smiled, "Poor kid, it must be dreadful, having parents like that." Harry hopped in on that point, "I think that kid would agree, the look at his face was hilarious. I think he'd had about enough after the first thirty seconds." This caused the other to boys to laugh. Eric looked at the other boy and said, "Come on Paul, let's finish up packing so we can leave the late losers." "He," Harry said mock hurt, "I take offence at that."

They spend the rest of their afternoon unpacking and catching up their holiday happenings after their beach week. When Harry and Adrien had finished unpacking the four of them went downstairs to the community room to fill their time until dinner. While in the community room it took about ten minutes for someone came along and congratulated Harry on his spectacular performance during the quidditch world cup. Wich, in turn of course, started quite a lenghty discussion about quidditch. Wich mostly consisted of people wanting to heir Harry's stories on the world cup. When the gong went, alerting all students that it was time for dinner. The group of their conversation consisted of almost 30 people.

---------------------------------------

_A/N: I thank everyone again for their suggestions and input. My choices have been made. But, what they'll be? Read, and find out. I will reveal that this will mostly be a Gen fic. So no major ships. Anyway, the story will further deviate from the Canon GOF from here. This in order to make the story less predictable._

_About Beauxbatons, I really have no idea what the French school system is like. So I thought somethink up. There are no houses here. And people sleep in 4-person bedrooms. There are no seperate commen rooms, but a community hall. Because not very much of the story will happen here, there is no very eleborate thought in it. I hope you can live with this impression of Beauxbatons._

_Review please?_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN:_

_Disclaimer: _Harry Potter, characters, logos and all related names, phrases and images are either copyright and/or registered trademarks of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and/or their respective owners. Or, in other words, they're NOT mine.

* * *

The train ride towarts Hogwarts was a experience in itself, and Nathan allways thought he'd make the most of it. Nathan liked the calm rides the best, or so he thought, because in honesty, he hadn't really had a calm one. In his first year everyone had wanted to see the Boy-Who-Lived and his famous scar. So, the whole ride he had (albeit reluctantly) been entertaining guests in his compartment. Second year, Dobby hadn't even let him enter the platform. Nathan smiled at the thought of the car ride to school. It had been so cool. The reactions to that stunt had been diverse, his father had sent him a stern letter, wich Nathan was kinda grateful for ( his father had been kinder than Ron's mother, the poor guy had gotten a howler). And his godfather Sirius had send him a letter of praise, "_the most brilliant hogwarts entrance ever" _had been his excact words. The man was too much of a child himself.

And Nathan's third train ride towards the school had been darkened by the fight between himself and Draco Malfoy that started when the pureblood fanatic said something more than low about Nathan's mother. The detention they had served for that particular incident had been a very _enlightning_ experience. At any rate, it had made Nathan resolved not to get into detention with Malfoy ever again.

This years ride had been quiet enough. The only thing different were the aurors patrolling the train, wich was a security measure after the deatheater attack at the world cup. Wich meant, much to Nathan's annoyance that his father was on the train. A fact that Malfoy had not left unused when he came to annoy Nathan and his friends.

They had been halfway the train ride when the door had slid open and Malfoy and his goons had entered their compartment. "Hello Potter, Weasel and Mudlblood," he said, a condisending sneer as ever present on his face. Nathan had grabbed his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, "What d'ya want Malfoy?" "Tut tut tut, Potter, no need to get all agressive. I was merely checking if our worlds' _great saviour," _the sarcasm was allmost tangible when he said that, "was alright. You see, I saw yourdaddy on the train and I got worried, maybe something bad had happened to our _great saviour_, I thought that maybe you had a scrape or something equally distressing. Glad to see I was wrong scarhead. And now, I must take my leave, my robe is going to smell like a mudblood's if I stay here any longer." And with that he left, the door sliding shut after him so fast, you'd think he was afraid of something.

Nathan was just glad that his father would only be stationed on the train. That he wouldn't be a part of the security around Hogwarts. That he probably wouldn't have survived, his father constantly at Hogwarts while he was there. The Slytherins would have made life impossible. And with his father in the neir vicinity Snape would have been more vicious then ever.

But, apart from one other interruption by Malfoy, incinuating he knew what was going to happen at school this year, the train ride was calm and peacefull. And before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination, and got of the train.

The weather outside was foul, there was no other word for it. It was pouring with rain and the wind wasn't a smooth breeze. The trio sprinted from the train to one of the carriages that would take them to the castle. They arrived at the castle ten minutes later with the rest of the students and entered the castle.

Nathan sighed when he entered the great hall. It allways felt good to be back at Hogwarts. Although some aspects, he looked at the Slytherin table, he'd rather see gone. The castle allways helt some kind of allure to him. And he hoped that when he'd finally graduated hogwarts, he'd still be coming back every now and then. He followed his classmates to the Gryffindor table, seating himself next to Ron, who sat across from Hermione, and they waited for the first-years to arrive. Nathan looked around the great hall. It was still as magnificent as ever, Nathan noted that the cealing was kind of an awe inspiruing sight, the thunderclouds with the occasional lightning stike were as beatifull as they were dangerous.

Nathan looked at the door of the great hall again, and then turned back to his friends. Ron, looked at him and said, "I wish they'd get on with it, I'm starving". At wich Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Ron, do you ever think about anything, but food? You can't be hungry yet, you've had I don't know how much candy on the train." Ron looked at her as if she'd gone mad, "Hermione, that was candy, candy isn't..."

But excectly what candy wasn't Nathan never heard, because at that moment the first years came into the great hall. Most off them were soaked from the rain outside the castle. Nathan looked at them, "I'm not envious of the boat ride they had across the lake." Ron looked at him, and agreed, "Too right you are mate." Professor Mcgonagall appearently did not notice, as she lead the students between the house tables towards the head table. Where she stopped and waited for the sorting hat to start it's yearly song. But, before the hat had a chance to start a sound emerged from the head table.

"Ahum," and all heads in the hall seemed to turn to the head table to see professor Dumbledore standing up, "Surely Minerva, you don't want all of our new student to suffer from pneumonia tommorrow." He grabbed his wand and and muttered something. Then Nathan felt a warm wind pass through the great hall and as he looked back to the new first years none of them seemed to be shivvering anymore. And a few shy smiles appeared. Professor Mcgonagall seemd a bit taken aback, "Ah, well, thank you Albus, perhaps now we could continue with the sorting?" Professor Dumbledore smiled, "But of course, by all means," and sat back down.

Nathan looked back towards the sorting had, wich professor Mcgonagall looked at as if coaxing it to do something. And, after waiting about thirty seconds (in wich the great hall was in complete silence), it started to sing.

_A thousand years ago or more,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild morr,  
Fair Ravenclaw from Glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerors  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones the had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

And then the hall burst out in applause. Professor Mcgonagall rolled out a sheet of parchement and started the sorting with _"Ackerly, Stewart"_ . Nathan zoned out at that point, not taking a lot of interest in the sorting of the first years. But when he heard the name _"Creevey, Dennis"_, he groaned. "Please, not another one," wich made Ron chuckle and Hermione scold _"Nathan!". _Then, when the hat shouted Gryffindor Nathan let his head fall onto the table and Ron continued to smile "Though luck mate." Meanwhile the sorting continued until _"Whitby, Kevin"_ was the last to get sorted.

When Kevin Whitby had finally reached his seat at the Hufflepuff table Dumbledore stood up. I have quite some words to say, but, as I'm afraid my words would be silenced by the rumbling of your stomachs, I'll start with two," and the old wizard smiled, "Tuck in!" To wich most of the student body replied with "Hear hear," as they saw their previously empty plates magicly being filled with the most extrordinairy and appitising foods.

The dinner itself continued without any incidents, until everyone had finished their foods, and the plates dissapeared the same way as the food had appeared, shimmering into appearent nothingness. Now Dumbledore rose to his feet again.

"Welcome, to another year at hogwarts. I am especially welcome our new first years and hope that they will come to consider Hogwarts as a second home as so many have done before them. Now, to more technical announcements. Firstly, our caretaker, mister Filch has asked me to remind you that magic in the halls is prohibited, as are numerous artifacts bought at zonko's joke shop. For a complete list of those artifacts, check the list on the door to mister Filch's office. Secondly I need to tell the first years that to forest outside the castle is forbidden for students to enter, however, some older students," Dumbledore now turned to Nathan and his friends, "should be reminded of that fact as well. Now, I'm glad to announce that we have broken with one of the less... inspirational traditions at Hogwarts, as I have no new teachers to announce, mister lupin here will be taking up the Defence against the dark arts position for the second year in a row." Most of the hall aplauded at this announcement, in fact, the Slytherins appeared to be the only ones who weren't clapping. Nathan smiled, Remus Lupin was a good friend of his dad's and Nathan knew he had trouble getting and keeping jobs because of his lycantrophy. But the job he had now was allmost perfect for him, and most of the school seemed to agree with Nathan's assesment.

Dumbledore smiled, "It is could to know that this fact pleases you. But, my anouncements aren't ready yet. Now, my last announcement is the fact that the Quidditch tournament will not be taking place this year." At this statement most of the student body was in an uproar.Dumbledore waited a while for the rumour to quiet down. "Please, let me finish before making your feelings known. As I just said, ther will be no Quidditch compitition this year. As I am proud to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year.

* * *

The what? Harry looked at his friends to see if he heard it right. But before he could ask any of his friends Madame Maxime had gained control of the dining hall, "SILENCE!"and immidiatly all sound from the students seemed to stop, "Merci... the Triwizard tournament is a tournament that was instated over 700 years ago as a friendly compitition between the three largest magical school in europe. At some point in time the fatality rate became to high and the tournament was ended. Through the years several attempts at reviving the tournament have been made, and only now has it been reinstated with ample security measures to garantee a certain level of savety. This year, the Tournament will be held at the English magical school of Hogwarts. At the end of october, _professeur Haldo _and myself will be leaving towards Hogwarts with the seventh year students." This caused some of the students to jump up and protest, but a dirty look from Madame Maxime silenced them.

"One of the new rules of this tournament is that everyone who enters is at least seventeen years old, as some of the tasks would be beyond the capabilities of those in younger years. Please, do not be dissapointed, all the tasks will be shown here as well, so everyone will be able to follow the tournament and whoever gets the honor to represent our fine school. Now, as we have all finished our meals, I suggest that you all seek out your beds and get some sleep, as classes do start tomorrow, _bonne nuit_."

Everybody in the dining hall got up and started walking to their respective dormatories. Adrien walked with a big smile on his face. Paul looked at him, "you already counting your winnings, _mon ami_?" Adrien looked at him, a smile still plastered on his face, "well, I defenitly plan on entering and I don't see why I couldn't become our champion?" Harry smiled at that, "I very much doubt you will become our champion. But, if you do, I'd like to see tho look on madame Maxime her face when it's announced. The schools greatest troublemaker as champion, she'd go into shock. Anyway," Harry continued before Adrien could interrupt, "I think It'll be one of the girls. Firstly because they outnumber us about four to one..." "_Oui, c'est vrai,"_ Eric interrupted Harry with a grin. Paul hit him over the head for that, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Durieux."

Harry laughed at that, "Anyway, he said, I think it'll be Sophie or _peut-être Fleur, non?_ They are the top of our year." Paul who now walked besides Harry put his arm over Harry's shoulder, "I think you're right. But you're forgetting someone, _mon ami."_ Harry raised his eyebrows at this, "Really?" Paul's eyes started to twinkle, "_Oui, mon ami,_ you're forgetting yourself."

"No, not really," Harrry responded, "I wasn't really planning on entering the tournament." The three of them then looked at him as if he were mad. "Like hell you aren't entering, " Paul said, "You're the best bet we have on a guy representing Beauxbatons. And, chauvinistic as I am, I'd rather have a guy. So, you don't have a choice, you're entering, period." Harry smirked "I'll think about it, _ok?"_

"That'll do," Paul said, "for now. Anyway, it seems we've reached the end of our journey. I'm of to bed, _bonne nuit_." Paul then entered their sleeping quarters and got ready to go to bed, the rest of the boys followed his example.

Harry couldn't really sleep that night. He was thinking about the tournament, he was very much in doubt about it. On one side, he'd like to enter, it would ad some excitement to an otherwise probably quite boring year. But, on the other hand, the whole showdog routine wasn't really his thing, he preferred being part of the crowd over being cheered to by the crowd. And if he didn't love Quidditch as much as he did, he probably never wouldn't have gone pro. Ah, well, he didn't have to decide now, he'd cross that bridge when he'd come to it. And with that final thought Harry fel asleep.

* * *

Nathan, Ron and Hermione made their way back to the commen room, and all three of them were still contemplating what they'd just heard. Ron, surprisingly, was the first to speak, "What'ya think, mate, are we gonna try and enter or what?" Nathan smirked, "Do you even need to ask? Of course we're going to try to enter." Hermione snorted, "Doyou two really think you'll be able to enter with professor Dumbledore overseeing things? I don't think so."

"Well, Hermione,"Nathan said in a mock condisending tone, "see, if we don't try to enter the tournament, it'll never happen. But, if we try? Well, who knows. Miracles do happen you know." "Ah, well," Hermione said, look at the two of them, "Whatever you're going to do, it isn't going to work. But, I'll wish you good luck with trying though" And with that she left up the stairs towards the girls dormatory. Nathan and Ron watched her disappear up the stairs and went up theirs towards the boys dorm. "Well,"said Ron, "I don't care what Hermione says, you're right mate, it could happen. Who knows, maybe we'll actually make it." Ron's eyes glazed over as he thought of what it'd be like, participating, and especially winning the Triwizard Tournament. One thousand Galleons, an allmost infinite amount in Ron's eyes. The boys changed and went to bed, the thought of winning the Triwizard tournament and it's glory still haunting in both their heads.

* * *

_AN: _This chapter is far from my best work. I know that, but I need to bridge the time betweem introducing the characters and when both storylines meet. Most of my ideas and plot twist happen then. I promise the writing will improve when the story progresses, but, I can't really skip two months of storyline (sept 1 - okt 30) because it suits my needs better.

Just to puts some questions to rest:

1. Ships. There won't be any real shipping in this story. There is of course the Yule Ball. But the Fic will remain mostly a GEN fic.

2. Harry is 17 and 3 years older then his 14 year old half brother Nathan (who really is the BWL, no mixup scenario) and his friends. (think of Harry being born three years before canon storyline).

Character histories will be put into the storyline, I already have several scenario's of how to explain of how things came to be.(Nathan being BWL, JP/LE split-up etc) But most, if not all of those scenario's take place after Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive at hogwarts. So, patience is a virtue.

Lastly, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I am still amazed at the fact that people actually want to read the stuff I write and after that. That they even take the time to review. So, thanks again.

PS. I hope the french bits I used were not to difficult to understand. And if anyone who actually is french reads this and thinks that what I did isn't the way people talk in day-to-day live. Please inform me of that fact, so I can incorporate better french into the next chapter.


End file.
